canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Quebec
| returnees = Whatevereva (6) Ak paradox (10) Tatehornford (10) | video = | previousseason = Singapore | nextseason = Japan | dvdcover = }} Survivor: Quebec is the third season of Canadienne's ORG Survivor series. In the end, Tate defeatedTatehornfordConor in a 7-2 vote. Conor ended up winning the Season Fan Favorite Award by earning the fans' vote by a landslide. Hunter was awarded Player Of The Season by the hosts. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol - The Hidden Immunity Idol is back in play this season. * Auxiliary Tribe - An Auxiliary tribe was added during the first tribe swap at Final 16. * Dissolved Tribes - Tribes where dissolved into two of the four tribes. Résistance and Victoire were dissolved into Liberté and Révolution. * First Merge Boot, Non-Juror - The first merge boot does not become a jury member. * Survivor Auction - Various items were won in the Survivor Auction. * Instant Elimination Challenge '''- For the first time ever done, a challenge was held to eliminate one person without attending tribal council. The person in the Final 4 who scored the worst would join the jury that very same night. Changes * [http://survivor-canadienne-org.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor:_Singapore '''Singapore] castaway Adrian joined the hosting team. * Strikeout Finalist '- For the first time seen in Canadienne history, a person had striked out in the Final 3, forcing the Final 2 to be defaulted. Hosts Castaways } | rowspan="4" | rowspan="6" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | 'giabaopd2003 "Bao" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | UNCTarheels2010 "Cameron" | | |3rd Voted Out Day 10 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Skandium "Gilad" | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |2 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Seviper4363 "John" | | | |5th Voted Out Day 16 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Runway B "Scott" | | | |6th Voted Out Day 19 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Whatevereva "Eva" | | | | rowspan="12" |7th Voted Out Day 22 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Niftyness "Nifty" | | | |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 25 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | QueenFioonz "Ella" | | | |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 |2 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Deandean98 "Dean" | | | |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 28 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Tanglefrost "Blake" | | | |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Hieungo94 "Hieu" | | | |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Survivorhp "Hunter" | | | |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | FluffyYoshi "Miles" | | | |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Ak paradox "Dalton" | | | |Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 37 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | 3BenjNZr "Benj" | | | |Evacuated 9th Jury Member Day 38 |1 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | TDFConor "Conor" | | | |Runner-Up |22 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Tatehornford "Tate" | | | |Sole Survivor |3 |} Episode Guide } | |- | rowspan="2" |2 | rowspan="2" | | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |4-1 | rowspan="2" |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- | | |- | rowspan="3" |3 | rowspan="3" | | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |4-0 | rowspan="3" |3rd Voted Out Day 10 |- | | |- | | |- | rowspan="3" |4 | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |2-1-1 | rowspan="3" |4th Voted Out Day 12 |- | |- | |- | 5 | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5-2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5th Voted Out Day 16 |- | 6 | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4-2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6th Voted Out Day 19 |- | rowspan="2" |7 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |7-2-1-1-1 | rowspan="2" |7th Voted Out Day 22 |- | |- | rowspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap;" |8 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |8-1-1-1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 25 |- | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2-1-0 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 |- | 9 | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5-3-1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 28 |- | 10 | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2-0 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |- | 11 | | colspan="2" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3-2-1-1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 |- | 12 | | colspan="2" | |3-1-1 |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 |- | rowspan="7" | 13 | rowspan="7" | colspan="2" | |3-2 |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 |- |rowspan="4" | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |No Vote | rowspan="3" |Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 37 |- | |- | |- | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |No Vote | Evacuated 9th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="2" rowspan="2" |Jury Vote | | rowspan="2" |7-2 |Runner Up |- | | Sole Survivor |} Voting History Notes: Conor played a special Double Idol, allowing him to not only negate all votes cast against him, but negate a vote from another player, which he used on Benj's vote. Conor played another Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes cast against him. Benj played an advantage, allowing him to cancel Hunter's vote at tribal council. Instead of tribal council, the Final Four competed in an Immunity Challenge that would end in automatic elimination. Dalton placed last in the challenge, resulting in his elimination. Trivia *Benj striked out at the Final 3 because he didn't submit for the Final Immunity Challenge, sending Tate & Conor automatically to the Final Tribal Council. Links Quebec Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Seasons